


Hurriyah Extra Journal

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: Hurriyah Scrapbook [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a side journal to Hurriyah showing all the character profiles of new characters and things. It will also have schedules, professor names for each lessons and other extra info.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the class list, acceptance letter and other basic information.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted to Kai Academy of Magical Arts. We are an exclusive school that caters to all types of magic and creatures. We believe you would fit well here in the Academy. As a four year program you will be expected to take 8-12 classes per semester. The list of classes are listed below.

Please be aware that since we are an Academy that caters to different magical creatures, you will have to be accepted of all of them. You are also responsible for warding your own rooms and protecting yourself within the Academy. As a first year you will not be required to heal yourself. However, as of second year your personal health and healing will also be yours to preserve. As mentioned above we have several different forms of housing at the Academy.

The listings and prices are below. Please be aware that if you purchase a separate dorm that is not given freely you will be required to furnish it on your own. Please respond by May 20th with all classes and dorm room selections. You will be required to appear at the Academy on August 10th if you require testing for classes you have selected. After testing is completed you may begin furnishing and preparing for the semester.

In you return letter please in close name, species, and career planning. Also include class list, testing list, and rooming arrangements. Money for Rooms is due first day of term and may be paid at any time between acceptance letter and then.

Aberanthia Kai, Headmaster of Kai Academy of Magical Arts

 

Class List:

  1. Animagus* - Tested Out

  2. Arithmancy

  3. Astronomy ^  - Opted Out

  4. Armed Combat - Argus Silverspear

  5. Blood Magic* - Chris La'fron

  6. Charm Magic  - Opted Out

  7. Dark Magic*

  8. Divination*  - Opted Out

  9. Elemental Magic*  - Opted Out

  10. Feather Magic*  - Opted Out

  11. Grey Magic*

  12. Healing - Tabitha Whitlock

  13. Herbology (Advanced)

  14. Illusion Magic*  - Opted Out

  15. Light Magic*

  16. Lust Magic*  - Opted Out

  17. Necromancy* - Jared

  18. Parselmagic* - Tutored by Sylark

  19. Potions (Advanced) - Rebecca Todd

  20. Runes

  21. Soul Magic* - Marcus Whitlock

  22. Spell Crafting

  23. String Magic*  - Opted Out

  24. Stone Magic*  - Opted Out

  25. Study of Magical Beasts

  26. Summoning

  27. Transfiguration (Advanced)

  28. Unarmed Combat - Argus Silverspear

  29. Wards

  30. Weapon Crafting  - Opted Out

  31. Weather magic*  - Opted Out

  32. Wordless/Wandless Magic*  - Tested Out




Any classes marked * will require an Exam from August 10th to the 13th of the course to determine whether you have the potential for this branch of magic. If you do not meet the requirements you will be transferred to another class. If you wish you may also test out of specific classes and gain the appropriate credits for them. This testing is done August 14th to the 15th.

Any classes marked ^ will require a special night based class that is not on the ordinary village, these times will be given to you separately.

In order to graduate and be accepted into an Apprenticeship program you must complete the following:

1st Year Healing

1st Year Unarmed Combat

1st Year Armed Combat

1 year of any Five Elective Courses

3 years of any 3 Elective Courses

Gain 1 or more Animagus Forms

Receive 1 or more Apprenticeship Request Letters

 

 

 

 

Housing Opportunities:

Student Dorm: These are the free dorms provided for students who do not wish to pay for separate rooms of their own. You will be required to share one room and bath between you and another student.

Single Dorm: This dorm gives a student a room of their own with bathroom attachment. 25G

Studious Dorm: This dorm gives a student a room, living area, bathroom, and small study room. 40G

Dungeon Dorm: This dorm gives the students a room, living area, bathroom, small study, and potions lab. 70G

House Dorm: This dorm supplies students with a Room, Living area, bathroom, two small study, potions labs, kitchenette, and patio or additional room. 100G

Mating Dorm: This dorm is for students who have taken a mate, courting, or are looking to court. It has a Room, living area, bathroom, two small studies, potions lab, kitchenette, patio or additional room, along with an additional room for each courting mate. 100G base plus 25G for additional courting room.

 

Selected Living Space:

  * Harry's Bedroom`

  * Living Room`

  * Study One: Sacred Space (Used for blood, soul, Rune, and Necro magic)

  * Study Two: Library

  * Study Three: Art Studio`

  * Potion Lab: Fully Equipped`

  * Full Kitchen and Dining Area`

  * Additional Room: Fully Equipped Dojo

  * Additional Room 2: Teddy's Room

  * Additional Room 3: Guest Room

  * Additional Room 4:Guest Room
  * Additional Room 5: Guest Room



 

 

 

 


	2. Harry's Personal File

Name: Harry James Potter Black  
Age: 18  
Race: Human Unknown  
Eyes: Green  
Hair: Black  
Hieght: 5’3”  
Weight: 125llb.  
Titles: Lord of House Black, Lord of House Potter, Lord of House Gryffindor, Lord of House Slytherin.  
Carrier Path: Undetermined

Animal Forms: Magical: Basilisk, Muggle: Screech Owl

Magical Core: Fully Matured Dual Core

Necromatic Familiars: Two Hellhounds - Flame type undetermined.

Status: Currently Seeking Courtship

Brief Medical Overview:  
Underweight  
Malnourished  
Damaged Eyesight (requires glasses)  
Lightning Bolt curse scar (forehead)  
Physical scars ranging from minor to major. (mostly chest, back, and stomach)  
Dragon claw marks (left shoulder)  
Healed basilisk bite (right arm)

Blood Work: Indicated minute traces of both basilisk venom, blood, and phoenix tears in his system. The blood and venom mixed with the latent lamia blood and helped bring forth the secondary magical animagus form of a basilisk. The phoenix tears influenced his main animagus form, screech owl, and gave him a higher learning aptitude. 

Room Assignment: T 3 R 1  
Recorded Roommates:

Teddy Lupin - Godson

Anute - Phyrinchyl

Charz - Faerjahn

 

Class Schedule is as followed:

 

Monday:

Healing Theory 8am – 10am

Healing Practical 10am – 12pm

Lunch 12pm-1pm

Blood Magic Theory 1pm - 3pm

Blood Magic Practical 3pm – 5pm

Study Period 5pm – 6pm

Parselmagic Tutor - 6pm - Unspecified

 

Tuesday:

Armed Practical 8am – 10am

Advanced Potions 1015am – 12pm

Lunch 12pm – 1pm

Soul Magic Theory 1pm – 3pm

Soul Magic Practical 3pm – 5pm

Study Period 5pm – 7pm

 

Wednesday:

Unarmed Practical 8am – 10am

Runes 1015am – 12pm

Lunch 12pm – 1pm

Study of Magical Beasts and Creatures 1pm – 3pm

Study Period 3pm – 6pm

Parselmagic Tutor - 6pm - Unspecified

 

Thursday:

Armed Practical 8am – 10am

Advanced Potions 1015am – 12pm

Lunch 12pm – 1pm

Study of Magical Beasts and Creatures 1pm – 3pm

Study Period 3pm – 7pm

 

Friday:

Unarmed Practical 8am – 10am

Runes 1015am – 12pm

Lunch 12pm – 1pm

Warding Theory 1pm – 3pm

Warding Practical 3pm – 5pm

Study Period 5pm – 6pm

Parselmagic Tutor - 6pm - Unspecified

 

Saturday:

Study Period 8am – 12pm

Lunch 12pm – 1pm

Spell Crafting Theory 1pm – 3pm - Temporarily Canceled.

Spell Crafting Practical 3pm – 5pm - Temporarily Canceled.

Study Period 5pm – 7pm

Necromancy Arts Theory 7pm – 9pm

Necromancy Arts Practical 9pm – 12am

 

Sunday: Free Day / Market Days


	3. Prospected/Confirmed Mates

Name: Rieniegiras (Rien) ((Riin))

Age:  23

Race: 1/2 Elf, 1/2 Phooka (Irish Fey)

 

Hair: Moss Green dreadlocked with beads, feathers, and bones braided in.

Eyes: Peach base. Eyes shift with his mood. Silver when Angry. Blue when calm. Gold when in love.

Skin: Deep Bark Brown

Weight:

Height:  6'3"

 

Animal Forms:

Main forms: Zlatorog - white deer with golden horns, Grey Wolf, Red Fox, Eagle Owl, Black Mamba, and Raven.

 

Relation to Harry: Courter

 

Basic Description:  A tall fey who keeps his long hair in thick moss green dreadlocks with feathers, bones, and beads entwined within them. He is known for keeping autumn colored leaves stuck in his hair as well as acorns and an assortment of other odds and ends. His bark color skin allow him to blend in to tree based surroundings. Tall and thin he is built much like the trees he dances in. Though he keeps them hidden he has a long whip like tail and long curled horns that wrap from his temple down and around his ears to touch the tip of his chin.

 

Personality Profile:  He is calm and collected and was born without the ability to speak. He is the offspring of a elf and a Phooka. Because of his Elven mother being a member of the light court and his father being a Phooka of the dark court he could not fit in to any society. he is raised among the leaves by the wild folk of the fey. He is mysterious and cruel in some respects but also knows how to love and protect those he cares about. He has a deep bond with the wild life like all Phooka. He loves animals and enjoys communicating with them. He also has the ability to shift into any animal at will and can Fey shift using his birth season Autumn.

 

 


	4. Professors

Name: Connor Brightwing

Age: 34

Race: Draconian

 

Hair: Shoulder length blue hair

Eyes: Deep Blue

Skin: Tanned and often smudged with ash

Wing Color: Bright Turquoise blue

Scale Color: Turquoise, blue, and sapphire

Weight:

Height:6’3”

 

Relation to Harry: Blacksmith - Mother in Law (eventual) - Dating Argus

 

Basic Description:Is a large draconian with bright blue wings and a firm hand. Working in a smithery all day often leaves him covered in soot and ash. His blue hair is shoulder length and always tied back to keep it from his eyes.

 

Personality Profile: He is protective and fun loving, he often cares too much for his children and tend to overlook his daughters misgivings. He dotes on his girls and son. He is passionate about his work and wants his children to follow in his footsteps.

 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Name: Argus Silverspear

Age: 37

Race: Werewolf

 

Hair: short brown

Eyes: hazel

Skin: tanned

Weight:

Height: 6’7”

 

Relation to Harry: Armed/Unarmed Combat Master - Dating Connor

 

Basic Description: He is a gruff man at the pinnacle of health. He keeps his hair short and his body in top form. In wolf form he resembles a timber wolf the size of a pony.

 

Personality Profile: He is a firm teacher who is not afraid to tell you when you're wrong. He can come off as a bit of a hard ass but warms up nicely to those who need him to. He offers firm advice and will always tell you when you fuck up.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Name: Sylark

Age: 348 (Appears 23)

Race: Lami

Gender: Hermaphrodite

 

Hair: Knee length forest green hair kept in a loose ponytail

Eyes: Bright yellow and slitted

Skin: pale

Weight: 670 lbs

Height: 7’ 8”

Length: 28’

 

Hibernation cycles: 4

 

Relation to Harry: Prospected Mate

Currently Courting: Headmaster Kai

 

Basic Description: Is a tall individual always draped in a thick long cloak and robe. His eyes are a glowing yellow that stand out against the long deep green hair that is kept loose till it reaches the waist and then is tied and braided the rest of the way. He is lightly scaled in green, black, and silver scales along his cheeks, neck, and chest. It is now known he is a Lamia. From the waist down he has a long serpentine body of deep green scales with black edging. His underbelly is a lighter green with silver edging.

 

Personality Profile: He is a calm and patient person. though he has a quick temper and possessive personality. Like his ‘mother’ he is very children based and loves doting on small children. Though he has far more patience with older ones and adults than his ‘mother’.

______________________________________________________________

 

Name: Headmaster Kai

Full Age: 3000ish

Current Age: 332

Race: ½ Djinn ½ Tenju

Gender: Male

 

Hair: Waist length scarlet red hair that is mixed with gold and red feathers.

Eyes: Black

Skin: Pale

Weight:

Height: 4’7”

 

Reincarnations: 7th

 

Relation to Harry: School Headmaster, Wishes Courtship

Currently Courting:  Sylark

 

Basic Description: Standing only at four feet and seven inches he is the smallest professor at the school. Because of his mixed blood he has the ability to produce flames at will and can almost never be killed permanently. the gold and red vines that swirl across his body mark his tenju and djinn blood. His wings are mostly kept hidden but when visible they are a bright golden color with scattered red feathers. He also has a long feathered tail that stretches from his tailbone to trail the floor. The are the same as his wings.

 

Personality Profile: He is kind and calm person who protects his school and everyone in it. Other than that not much is known of his personality.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

Name: Clarent Degraish

Age: 52

Race: Elf turned Vampire

 

Hair: Honey Blonde, shoulder length

Eyes: pale red

Skin:  pale tan

Weight: n/a

Height:  5'11"

 

Relation to Harry: Professor's Assistant (Necromancy)

 

Basic Description:  Clarent is a medium height vampire who was turned at the age of 20. He is of French upbringing with a pale tan and soft red eyes. His blonde hair is kept loose and straight reaching only his shoulders. He enjoys wearing brightly colored robes that contradict his vampiric nature.

 

Personality Profile:  Clarent is a loyal breed of vampire that was clan raised. He was born to vampire blood donors and was given the honor of being turned for his parents loyal service. He remains loyal and in the service of the Bathory clan who Sanguini is now the head of. He is protective and volatile, often an enigma even to most vampires.

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Name: Tyler Reece

Age: 32

Race: Djinn of the Fire Clan and Earth Clan

Hair: Pitch black shoulder length

Eyes: one green one purple

Skin: Deep Tan

Weight: N/A

Height: 6' 5”

Relation to Harry: Courter

Current Status: Brother to Justin Reece to court Harry

Basic Description: Tyler is Justin's half brother, sharing only a father.


	5. Harry's Friends

Name: Jet and Jasper

Age: 19

Race: Earth Kitsune

Hair: Deep brown and shoulder length normally tied back to the nape of their necks.

Eyes: Hazel though Jets eye tend to be a darker brown while Jaspers has flakes of gold and blue.

Skin: Lightly tanned

Weight:

Height: 6’2”

Relation to Harry: Friends

Current Status: Courting Justin Reece

Basic Description: The twins are almost completely identical save for their eyes and a small beauty mark on Jet’s right cheek. They keep their hair down and to their shoulders in a jagged rough cut that stands out against their darker brown ears that were tipped black. their fox tails are also a deep chestnut with a black tip.

Personality Profile: they are kind and fun loving. Though they aren't ones for pranks they do enjoy laughing at a good joke. they have a more cynical viewpoint that comes from being raised in a harsh world. they don't like being separated or people seeing them as separate beings. To themselves they are one person.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Name: Justin Reece

Age: 23

Race: Djinn of the Fire Clan

Hair: Bald

Eyes: Purple

Skin: Deep Tan

Weight: N/A

Height: 7’3”

Relation to Harry: Friend

Current Status: Courting the twins Jet and Jasper

Basic Description: Justin is a native american Djinn with dark tanned skin and purple eyes that are wide with no white part. His face is wide with big lips and a flat nose his cheek and eye socket are etched in beautiful orange and red swirls that mark his rank and race. The marks extend along his shoulder blades and spine as well.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Name: Mortal Cliffe

Age: 22

Race: Draconian

Wing: Purple with pink speckling

Hair: Blonde with purple streaks

Eyes: deep pink

Skin: tanned

Weight: N/A

Height: 6'8"

Dragon Form: Peruvian Raintip

Relation to Harry: Friend

Basic Description: roughly 6’8” with wide shoulders and heavy tanned muscled arms. The man was built like a modern day goliath which made his purple and pink speckled wings almost laughable. Though with his blonde hair and deep purple streaks it went well with the man his eyes a lovely deep pink.

Personality Profile: A kind loving man who cares deeply for his family and friends. His future dream is to go into protecting others as either a Haeljahn or Faerjahn.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Name: Septus Cliffe

Age: 20

Race: Draconian

Wing: Sapphire Blue

Hair: Honey Blonde

Eyes: blue

Skin: pale tan

Weight: N/A

Height: 5'7"

Dragon Type: Peruvian River Dragon

Relation to Harry: Friend

Basic Description: Smaller than his older brother he practices and excels in elemental magic. He is a Peruvian river dragon. His wings are smaller and he has additional fins that appear when in water. His honey blonde hair is kept shirt barely touching his ear. Unlike his brother he chooses to blend in more than stand out with outlandish hair streaks.

Personality Profile: He is a sensitive male with a vicious temper. He is quick tongued but kind. He tends to bare his suffering with silence. He hopes to one day become a elemental shaman.

 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Name:Jami Tithtye

Age: 21

Race: Siren - Air

Gender: Male

 

Hair: Bright blue - shoulder length

Eyes: Gold

Skin: pale

Wing Color: White with sky blue tips

 

Weight:95

Height: 5’7”

WingSpan: 14’

 

Relation to Harry: Living Soul Cast

Currently Courting: No-one

 

Basic Description: He is small and waif like as most siren breeds. He is hollow boned and built thin with large thick wings to lift him into the air. When angered his feet shift into dangerous taloned feet much like that of a harpy. He has a delicate voice and is easy to anger.

 

Personality Profile: He is mostly quiet except when angered. He is quick tempered and will lash out for what seems to be the smallest things. Like most sirens he enjoys music and shiny things. He is protective of things he deems part of his ‘clutch’ or ‘nest’.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Name: Wistari Brightwing

Age: 17

Race: ½ Draconian ½ Moon Elf

 

Hair: white and shoulder length

Eyes: pink

Skin: pale

Scale Color: Pink

Weight:

Height: 5’1”

 

Relation to Harry: Current Friend - Past Courtship

 

Basic Description: he is a small elf like being with light pink scales covering most of his spine, collar bone and hip bones. His scales match his eyes which are larger than most eyes because of his elven nature. His ears are long and tapered and his white hair is often kept short at the shoulder. It is unconfirmed if he has wings.

 

Personality Profile: He is a shy individual who often gets bullied by his older sisters and others in his peer group. Because of his mixed blood he doesn’t fit in well and considers himself an outcast. he loves to read and curl up by the fire. When he opens up to people you see a caring soft spoken individual who tries his best to love those around him.


	6. Mating Habits and Courtships by Race

Humans: Duh

Fae: The Fae value knowledge and nature above all else. A courtship is begun by presenting something that represents the giver. Throughout the courtship gifts are exchanged for seven weeks. During this time the two begin to get to know one another. At the end of the seven weeks they mate or break. (Fae include elves, drow, mer, fairies, undine, etc.)

Merrow: is much like Fae but they pride in the ability to hunt and fight in combat. The end of a courtship marks a battle if the one asking for courtship beats the one receiving the courtship the match is good.

Draconian: They are attracted to power, loyalty, and strength of will. The courtship cycle is short lived and quick. It begins and progresses at the speed the two in the courtship choose. In the case of draconian they can have up to seven mates for a single bearer. They are not bound to even stay with the selected mates though divorce is very rare. Draconians develop what are known as nests. These nests include everything the center bearer requires. There is ranking and networking that creates a working nest.

Were Creatures: They much like their human cousins preform the same courtship rituals, however werewolves are born to be part of packs. Often times there will be several pairs in an entire pack. The pack is circled around the Alpha Pair who is chosen for their strength and wisdom. The Alpha Pair are not bound by mating they may mate with any member of the pack, while other pairings like the Beta Pairing will stick to only their partners.

Demons: Generally do not have courtships; they are planned marriages, arranged by influential clans.

Djinn: An entire courtship depends on the compatibility of the twos magic. If the magic is not able to sync a courtship nor mate ship is made.

Tenju: Tenju's are creature of habit and companionship. It is sad a single tenju living alone can drive them to insanity, they must be surrounded by people they love to grow their 'nest'. A group of people they feel strongly for. It can be the family they where born into, friends, and eventually mates. Tenju's are also ever changing and so will their nests as they progress through age. Once they begin a mating nest however it generally does not change unless you add people to the nest. A nest system is highly complex, their can be people who are part of the nest but are not part of the physical relationship of the mating. Some Tenju build entire caravans and protect it and call it their nests even though they are not actually related nor mated to a single member. It is simply people they have developed a strong bond to or feel the need to protect. When a member of the nest is threatened they become highly aggressive and blood thirsty only those of the nest can calm them to the point of rational thinking.

 

.....more to be added later.


	7. The Realms

Chupa: Earth Realm – Humans, wizards, neautral ground.

 

Kreep: Plane of Shadows – Demons, Succubi, Incubi, ghost, Spirits, ect. A plane much like earth but more deadly and stuck in a historical view. Ruled by Lord and Lady Inuka the Dog Demon Lords rule most of the realm save for a small area known as the Wastelands.

 

Mudai: Plane of Elements  - This plane is the home to the elementals wh have such a strong connection to their element that they must be surrounded by it to survive. The world is split into four equal parts by large hazardous mountain ranges. Each piece of the world is ruled by a different element.It has no ruling leader and is a more primal world where you must fight to evolve or die..

 

Uhre: Plane of Poison – a home of plant life and carnivorous plants. The air itself is poisonous. - Uninhabitable

 

Hudad: Plane of Sand – Home of the Djinn and other genie types ruled by the souverning goverment. a Lord and Lady of each Clan of Djinn help keep order. The plane it self is much like a giant desert and is harsh to live in.

 

Rishk: Plane of the Serpent– Home of the Draconian and other scaled beasts. It is a world made almost entirely of water with large mountain ranges that extend its entire surface. The only plane of earth like land is a single island where the Draconian’s have set up large caravans of entertaiment. They rarely stay within their realm longing instead they are a nomadic breed that go from plane to plane as the seasons turn.

  
Silvhara: Plane of the Courts – The home of the Unseelie and Seelie Courts like the Sidhe, elves, Fairies it is ruled Lady Faethwyn the Seelie Queen and Lord Eecho of the Unseelie Court. It is much like earth but instead but beautiful and unhinhabitated bvy humans. They very plants and animals talk with conciousness and the Fae celebrate life.


	8. Dead Characters

Name: Rhylarn Zaughym  
Age: 133 (Appears 21)  
Race: Merrow

Hair: Blue green hair cut short to drape to the earlobe.  
Eyes: Ruby Red  
Skin: Coal Black with turquoise blue marking and swirls along his skin  
Weight: N/A  
Height: 6’3”

Status: Dead  
How they Died: Neck snapped by Headmaster Kai.

Basic Description: A tall elven frame with a fine jaw line and chiseled complexion. He is built much like a powerful swimmer. His hair is cut short to the ear and is often swept all to one side. When angered the turquoise blue markings on his body will glow. He has sharp needle like teeth that can tear through most flesh and bone. His strength is more than what he looks. If you examine him closely you will notice his feet and hands are webbed between the fingers.

Personality Profile: Calm and quiet he is a man of few words and great intelligence. He tends to shy away from most people but also embraces the people he does like completely. He seems to also be the only person who can keep the twins in check. He often offers wisdom and help to those he needs. However he has a bit of a mean streak from a harsh upbringing in the sea.


	9. Ranks and Status by Magical Creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creatures as stated in previous chapters are held to standards that can be similar to humans. The terms below are universal and can be applied to any race within the system or realm Harry is currently in.

The council: The council is a group of creatures, one from every major race, that help determine and mediate situations across countries and realms.

 

The Injan: Are guards built to support and protect the council and anyone the council deems worthy of their protection. They are trained from an early age and sent through basic training at the age of ten. They devote their lives to the council, rejecting all courtships and never having children. 

 

Pariahs: These are members of the realms that are leaders of local groups or cities. They are the mayors that report directly to the council. (this includes Kai)

 

Faerjahn: also known as 'Oath Shields' are warriors sworn to magical oath to protect and serve the masters they deem worthy. Oath Shields may only enter contracts with legal adults. Though they are often hired to protect offspring their true objective is protecting the ones that enter a contract with them. If a child is part of the deal they will protect the child just as ferociously. They are merciless when their charge or charges are threatened.  

 

HaelJahn: also known as 'Marked Shields' they are warrior based mercenaries that can be hired by individuals to protect themselves or families.

 

Phyrinchyl: 'Caretakers' they are magical creatures/beings who have embraced the path of taking care of children when parents cannot. they are trained in basic fighting, and healing. Phyrinchyl's all have the same thing in common, each is selected for their ability to care for and wish for children. However all are unable to bear/father their own children. Each is barren and wish for nothing more than to be around the children she cannot have. 

 

Zerias: also known as 'Cursed Healers', they are magical creatures who have forfeited their gift of speech to learn the arts of true healing. It allows them to heal at a magical and soul level.

 

Vividen: Is also known as a Life Seer, They have the ability to see a person's current thoughts and emotions as well as past events of a person's life through skin to skin contact. When the ability first surfaces it comes and goes before activating fully. This is to help prepare the individual and their psyche for the onslaught of information one receives when using the ability. A person can use advanced forms of Occlumency to block the Vividen’s ability.


	10. Harry's Current Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use the word nest because that is generally the term for close family members or permanent fixtures in a household.

Name: Teddy Lupin  
Age: 4  
Race: Human Werewolf Hybrid  
Eyes: Hazel  
Hair: Chestnut brown short and choppy  
Skin tone: Lightly tanned  
Height: 3’4”  
Status in Nest: First Child  
Titles: Heir to the Black, Lupin, and Potter lines.  
Animal Forms: Wolf  
Status: Child of Harry Potter  
Brief Medical Overview:  
Currently Healthy  
Metamorphmagus abilities present.  
Possible Werewolf

\----------------------------------------------------  
Name: Anute  
Age: 57  
Race: Jackal Demon  
Eyes: Yellow-gold  
Hair: Straight black hair, shoulder length  
Skin tone: Brown Sugar  
Height: 5’5”  
Status in Nest: Caretaker  
Career Path: Phyrinchyl - Caretaker  
Animal Forms: Black Jackal  
Status: Not Currently Courting  
Brief Medical Overview:  
-Male Bearer Currently Barren  
-Single scar across abdomen.

\--------------------------------------------------  
Name: Charz  
Age: 27  
Race: Gargoyle  
Eyes: White  
Hair: Deep Grey kept braided down to waist.  
Skin tone: Cracked Grey (Much like stone)  
Height: 7’3”  
Status in Nest: Oath Shield  
Career Path: Ex-Injan, Current Faerjahn - Oath Shield  
Animal Forms: None  
Status: Not Currently Courting  
Brief Medical Overview:  
-Permanent scarring along his chest, back, and arms  
-Scar Tissue build up over wing joints and webbing. (unable to fly)  
-Loss of Memory resulted in retirement from Injan.

\--------------------------------------------------

Name: Jami Tithtye  
Age: 21  
Race: Siren - Air  
Eyes: Gold  
Hair: Bright Blue - Shoulder Length  
Skin tone: Pale  
Height: 5'7"  
Wing Color & Span: White w/ sky blue tips - 14'  
Status in Nest: Harry's Living Soul Cast  
Animal Forms: Trumpeter Swan  
Status: Not Currently Courting  
Brief Medical Overview:  
-Tattooing down his spine marking him Harry's Soul Cast  
-A birth mark on his hip bone shaped like a heart  
-Male Bearer

 

[ ](http://s1266.photobucket.com/user/EmmyFalcon/media/Harrysdorm_zps4776e3be.png.html)


	11. List of Snakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone asked me about the different kinds of snakes Harry has in his 'nest' and their names, abilities, and appearance. Below is just that. More will be added as they appear.

Name: Teza  
Species: Indian Cobra  
Regional Origins: India  
Abilities: Highly Venomous and Aggressive.  
Gender: Female  
Appearance:  
\------------------  
Name: Sally  
Species: Daboia - Magical  
Regional Origins: Asia  
Abilities: Ability to shift through physical objects.  
Gender: Female  
Appearance:

\-----------------

Name: Carnik  
Species: Coastal Taipan - Magical  
Regional Origins: Australia  
Abilities: Carries antidote in secondary sack. Can become invisible.  
Gender: Male  
Appearance:   
\----------------  
Name:  
Species:  
Regional Origins:  
Abilities:  
Gender:  
Appearance:  
\----------------


End file.
